Home is Where--
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Having lost just about everything he ever had, Teddy needs to find a new place in the world for himself - or could it be, he already has one?


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Home is Where-_**

Two weeks. That's how long ago it was. Two weeks ago Teddy Altman still knew who he was. He had a mother who looked after him, and a home to come back to, and call his own.  
Two weeks, that's all it took for his life to be turned upside down, for him to lose basically everything he ever had, to have his very identity shaken and questioned. To not be able to tell where up even was anymore, and cling with tooth and nail to whatever he could in a desperate attempt not to fall completely apart. Two weeks left him living in an old refurbished warehouse, without knowledge of where tomorrow would lead him, or if he even _had_ a tomorrow to look forward to at all.

Two weeks — that's all.

And yet despite it being only two weeks, Teddy couldn't remember the last time he got a good night's rest. When he woke up feeling not worn out and spent, feeling sick to the core of his being. It didn't help he got to keep his own bed - he got to keep all of his things, but that was part of the problem, he knew.

In the large rooms of the former publishing house, space wasn't a problem. Teddy managed to fit all of his belongings into the room he stayed in, but they were all boxed and packed, giving the room a less than hospitable air. Even sleeping in his own bed didn't help, as everything around it was off. The light came in through the window in a different angle, making it harder to adjust to his new room than it already was. The air was chilly, and the acoustics gave off an intimidating feel, what with the tall ceilings and bare walls. The very bed seemed to be bent out of shape if only for being placed on the wrong floor, leaving Teddy feeling uncomfortable and uneasy in what once was a place of rest and comfort. He couldn't relax there, and if he fell asleep, he barely got any rest - so long as he slept alone.  
There was one night, come to think about it, he felt rested after. It was when Billy stayed over, and Teddy fell asleep in his arms.

–

Teddy wasn't the only one who lost his home, he knew. Because of him, the five members of the Kaplan family had to move, to find temporary settlement while they rebuilt the house the Super Skrull destroyed. Still, they never so much as frowned at him, and accepted Teddy with open arms whenever he visited.  
He was greeted by the father of the house that day, the man's smile tired yet true. He welcomed Teddy in and excused the mess, one Teddy was already familiar with. Boxes were scattered all around the house, each in various stages of unpacking. The contents were put away haphazardly depending on the item's frequency of usage, and some effort was required to keep the younger men of the house from breaking anything or tripping over it. What _was_ put in place so far reminded Teddy of their old home, give or take some changes made to abide by Feng Shui rules. It was warm and homey, and Teddy felt a lump forming in his throat.

Billy apparently was running late for one reason or another, and Teddy was offered to stay and wait for him. He accepted the offer, and excused himself before making his way to Billy's room.  
The place was as much of a mess as the rest of the house, but Teddy had a hard time telling if it was because of the move, or because his boyfriend couldn't keep his room clean to save his life.  
The only way Teddy had to reply to this was a fond, warm smile as he traced the patterns that were by then familiar. Clothes were scattered mostly everywhere, but in that corner were the more commonly worn clothes, the socks were thrown next to where Billy kept his shoes, and there were some magazines and books left where they were done with. Not the good books, though, those were piled in a pseudo-organized mess on the shelves, above the mayhem that was Billy's desk.  
Just the way it was in their old home… just the way Teddy knew Billy's room was like. Regardless of the move, regardless of the few boxes that remained unopened, Teddy knew exactly where he was and who lived there.

He left his bag next to the desk - where he usually did - and moved to the bed, which was the same as when the room's owner got up from it that morning. Teddy pulled off his shoes and sat down on the part of the bed not covered by the blanket. He smoothed his hand over the sheets, straightening out wrinkles. An image of his boyfriend came to mind, half curled up and drooling over the pillow, and Teddy smiled warmly, a faint pinkish hue covering his cheeks. He laid down next, head resting where a face-shaped depression was still present in the pillow, his body occupying mostly the blanket-less portion of the bed.  
How often did he use the bed, how relaxing it felt compared to his own, even in this new foreign room… perhaps it was Billy's scent that lingered all around, he thought, and let himself close his eyes - just for a moment. He hadn't slept well in who knows how long, after all, and was so very tired…

–

_"Really… next time, leave some room for me, you big oaf._"

–

He was warm, and comfortable, and relaxed. That was a realization that washed over Teddy as gently as consciousness did. He curled up a bit more, further entangling himself in the blanket. A voice came from nearby, familiar and soothing, gentle as it carried a tune. Something warm - a hand - trailed back and forth through his hair, almost lulling him back to sleep. It didn't, and instead he brought a hand up to cover his eyes, which were offended by the light when he tried opening them.  
The hand in his hair came to a stop, as did the hummed medley. In their stead, what he found when he finally looked up - a smile…

"Billy…" Teddy panted, the spoken word carrying with it a sense of reverence and affection.  
Billy pulled his headphones off and let them hang off his neck.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" The room's usual occupant asked and trailed his fingertips gently over Teddy's forehead. It made Teddy scrunch his nose, which in turn made Billy laugh fondly.

"How long was I out?" Teddy asked, debating between pulling away to stretch, or curling up over Billy altogether. For the time being, he decided to snuggle closer.

"Seeing how you were here when I got back? At least two hours, probably closer to three."  
There was a subtle undertone of concern, one that made Teddy's heart clench and expend at the same time. Finally he rolled away with a yawn and stretched as best he could with only half the bed at his disposal.

As soon as he was done with that, Billy rested his hand over Teddy's forehead, earning himself Teddy's attention. The brown eyes Teddy adored were filled with nothing short of adoration, and Teddy wondered if it wasn't that affection he saw that kept him warm.

"Slept well?" Billy asked, and Teddy couldn't blame him for looking so relieved when he nodded. If anyone knew what Teddy was going through, after all…

"That's good."

A small commotion came from outside the room, and Billy pushed himself up so his back no longer rested against the wall.  
"Perfect timing, dinner should be ready soon."  
His voice was softer the next moment, and he gave Teddy a questioning look.  
"Do you want to eat here, or—"

Teddy pushed himself up to a sitting position, and smiled a bit more brightly at Billy.  
"I think it'll do your parents good to actually see me eating in person."

"They _have_ been wondering…" Billy teased softly, and was overjoyed when Teddy laughed. Billy brought a hand to rest on Teddy's shoulder then, and leaned closer to kiss Teddy's cheek. The contact was gentle and long, after which Billy rested his forehead against Teddy's.

"In that case, why don't you go wash up, and I'll tell mom and dad you're staying over tonight?"

There wasn't pity in the question, or even pressure, despite it being more a statement than an offer. It was simply a display of care and good will that felt all too natural. So it was natural that Teddy nodded and accepted.

"Good." Billy concluded and placed another long smooch over Teddy's cheek. Teddy closed that eye and let out a chuckle before Billy pushed himself up and headed towards the door. He stopped right before leaving and smiled over his shoulder.

Soon enough, Teddy could hear the family conversing, exclamations being made, siblings bickering. He palmed his face and fell back on the mattress. Billy's warmth and scent still lingered, and Teddy ran his hand over where his boyfriend rested but a moment ago. He gasped when he felt that odd conflicting emotion again, and let a weak smile rise to his lips as he let out what he could only describe as a choked sob.

Teddy didn't want to admit it, feeling it would be too painful, but lying there, with the smells of dinner filling the house and familiar voices reaching his ear, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe - he still had a place left to call 'home'.

"Tee?"

"I'm coming, Billy… I'm coming."


End file.
